


of frustrated whines and immediate help

by ladrh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Kim Myungjun is a baby, M/M, Sanha cares a lot, myungha - Freeform, sanjun, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladrh/pseuds/ladrh
Summary: a.k.a. the uncountable number of times Myungjun screamed and whined his frustrations out and the one time he cried instead wherein Sanha always found himself helping him in all these situations.





	of frustrated whines and immediate help

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember that one mukbang vlive where myungjun all of a sudden screamed bc he ate something spicy and startled sanha and jinwoo? Yeah. I had to.

At the very ungodly hour of 5 am, a very loud "MY TUMMY HURTS!" resonated the entire apartment, making Sanha- who was way back in the kitchen pathetically attempting to make instant noodles- jolt in surprise and helplessly watch the cup fall to the ground and spill all its contents on the tiled floor.

 

Cursing under his breath, he made his way to where the noise was obviously coming from, abandoning the sad tragedy on the kitchen floor to witness yet another sad tragedy.

 

The moment he stepped into the bedroom, he saw a Myungjun in distress sprawled all over the bed, sheets on the floor and head hanging on the side of the mattress.

 

"Alright, what is it, hyung?" Although he heard it perfectly loud and clear in crisp and ungracefully high definition and full volume earlier, Sanha asked anyways.

 

"My tummy hurts." Myungjun whined exasperatedly, not moving a single inch from his position. Sanha knew where this was going. Sanha crossed his arms, huffing.

 

"You want me to get medicine, don't you-"

 

"I can't get up!" Myungjun screamed yet again, making Sanha nearly trip and worse, on air. They were bound to get a complaint at some point, he thought.

 

"Okay, okay! But- ugh- shh! You'll wake the neighbors!"

 

"Oops, my bad." The elder in pain innocently said, rolling on his stomach, making him yelp so loud. Sanha was 100% they're getting a complaint by the shriek that followed.

 

(They didn't for some reason. Myungjun kept rubbing the fact that he was right in Sanha's face, followed by telling him that he's such a worrywart and Sanha deliberately admitted that yes, he was right.)

 

  
Myungjun somehow always screamed when he doesn't feel good, and Sanha was somewhat concerned.

 

The next time something similar happened, Sanha was in the bathroom when he heard an unholy loud shriek of "FUCK! MY TOE!", making Sanha thankful that he wasn't in prison the moment he dropped the soap.

 

Nearly dying on the way ("stupid fucking soapy feet"), Sanha followed the siren's ungodly voice, all the way to the kitchen in nothing but a towel.

 

"Alright, what now?" Sanha asked, looking at the elder who on one leg and was holding onto his foot.

 

"My pinky toe hit the table leg." Sanha blinked at him.

 

"Your pinky toe." Sanha repeated, dumbfounded.

 

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about." Myungjun pouted, wincing every now and then at the pain.

 

"You want ice?" Sanha offered, unsure whether it was considered helpful or not.

 

"Does that really help?"

 

"Let's try?"

 

"Yes please."

 

 

Sanha somehow always found himself helping him when he does this, and Myungjun seemed somewhat satisfied and kept doing it.

  
And the list of events just go on and on.

 

They were in the middle of eating dinner in silence, which was suspicious because the elder was exhausted from work that day, and all of a sudden Myungjun cried out "I'M SO TIRED!" and Sanha watched the chopsticks in his hand fall to the ground, along with a poor piece of sausage.

 

"There's still a cake slice in the fridge. Want me to get that for you?" Sanha unconsciously offered his visibly stressed out friend. Why was he like this?

 

"Yes, please, god yes." Moaned the other and Sanha threatened to throw a slipper at the raging homosexual, who only laughed and swatted him away to go fetch him his source of happiness.

 

  
Sanha couldn't tell if being his roommate included becoming a personal slave, but is it really slavery if he willingly takes care of him anyways?

 

  
One time, Sanha was scrolling on his phone, lazily sprawled across the couch while Myungjun sat on the floor, painting on the coffee table for god knows what reason before his friend threw a paintbrush and screamed, yet again, "I MESSED UP!"

 

Sanha, who gracefully dropped his phone on his face and nearly fell off from his lovely confident position, immediately sat up despite the pain on his nose to see what had just happened.

 

"Woah, but that's amazing?" Sanha said, inspecting the so called "messed up" painting. Myungjun threw himself at the knitted mat before them, making sobbing noises.

 

"There's too much red! Red, Sanha! _Toooo_ much!" Sanha watched in amusement as his friend rolls on his stomach, lying face flat on the dirty surface of their mat.

 

"And I'm out of white! That means I have to pick up paint from the craft store which is miles away and then I'll get art block and ditch this project, to think that it was going so well, oh my god-"

 

"Hyung, I'm gonna pick up some project materials later. Want me to get that paint for you?" Sanha was surprised at how quickly he offered that with no hesitation.

 

Myungjun rolled over and looked at him, probably on the verge of tears. "You're the best." Myungjun's once devastated state was now replaced by his default bubbly self. Sanha thought he had just witnessed magic.

 

"Yeah, anything to make you stop whining like a baby, hyung."

 

At this, Myungjun reached for another paintbrush to throw at him. Sanha managed to escape, dashing away cackling.

 

"Get back here, you meanie!"

 

Sanha wondered if Myungjun was grateful for his loyal service. He hoped he was.

 

Myungjun whining ridiculously loud in the middle of his frustration and Sanha immediately offering help was a regular occurrence, that Sanha was getting used to the once startling screams.

  
What startled him however was the one day Myungjun was silent.

 

 

Carefully making his way to the bedroom, Sanha heard sniffles and strained sobs through the door. His instincts told him to just enter without knocking, and so he did.

As he had guessed, the lights were off and Myungjun was curled up like a ball on the bed. Sanha didn't have to see his face to know that he was crying.

 

"Hyung-"

 

"S-sanha, why do you keep helping me? Gosh, I'm an adult, I should be taking care of myself." Myungjun was obviously furiously wiping away his tears, Sanha could tell even from feet away.

 

"I... honestly don't know either, actually." Sanha panicked, he had no idea what to do to help in this situation.

 

"I'm such a whiny baby, aren't I? I'm sorry." Wrecked sobs were followed after, along with a pang in the younger's heart. Sanha wasn't aware of his feet taking him closer.

 

Seconds later, Sanha unconsciously wrapped his arms around him. Myungjun's sobs progressively got stronger against the younger's shoulder as he held onto him for dear life, tears staining Sanha's shirt but owner of said shirt could only care less about that

 

Rubbing comforting circles on his back, Sanha did his best to pacify him. The younger felt something within him that time, and thought it would be best to ignore that for now, he had something much more important than that in his arms in the form of a tiny figure.

 

The two were in the same position for a good few minutes. Relief washed all over Sanha when the elder's breathing pattern went back to normal.

 

"Sanha, I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine hyung. There's no need to apologize-"

 

"Then in that case, thank you." Sanha was left in the room dumbfounded with the feeling of Myungjun's lips on his cheek refusing to leave. He felt his own face burning.

 

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh, I like him._

 

Sanha likes him _a lot._

 

 

The following week, everything was back to normal with Myungjun's whining and Sanha's immediate rescue.

 

One afternoon in their bedroom, lights off with the sunset's light providing the light they needed (no, they were just too lazy to get up and turn the lights on), Sanha was in the middle of studying when he heard Myungjun's muffled frustrated groan against the bed.

 

Rolling his eyes and smiling to himself, he got up from his comfy spot on his swiveling office chair and made his way to the bed of his yet again distressed friend.

 

"Alright, what's wrong?" Sanha sat on the edge of Myungjun's bed, making the owner of said bed to groan again.

 

"My love life." Myungjun said bluntly, one side of his face pressed against the mattress to look up at the younger, who was still in the middle of processing what he had just said. "Think you can help with that?"

 

 

"Yeah, Go out with me?"

 

Sanha froze, heart nearly stopping in horror at how dumb that was.

 

 _Oh shit. It just spilled out of no where_. Out of all the fuck ups in his entire life, including completely wiping the essay in his notes by accident because he selected everything and pressed a letter that nearly ruined his life, this may have been the worst up to date.

 

"...Wait, I-"

 

Sanha looked at his roommate who staring up at him with a flushed face. Now that Sanha thought of it, he felt warmth spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

 

_God, help me-_

 

A sweet little giggle escaped Myungjun's pretty lips, Sanha noticed. The younger could only look away, ashamed of what he had just said.

 

"I-I'm sorry, that must've been weird"

 

"Sure, I'll go out with you, Sanha." Were the enthusiastic words Sanha heard before he realized a little too late that Myungjun had sat up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

_Yikes, a confident gay._

 

Sanha felt Myungjun's soft lips pressed against his and the world seemed so vibrant all of a sudden. The same lips that let out frustrated whines and cries were just as soft as he expected. The same pair of flushed lips that left him baffled and flustered just days ago were pressed on his own. Slowly closing his eyes, an arm of his snaked its way to the elder's waist.

 

A few good heated seconds later, they pulled away, gasping for air. _Oh shit, we just did that._

 

They sat there in silence for a second or two and something about that must've made Myungjun laugh because Sanha could hear the beautiful noise again.

 

 

"So. We're dating now?"

 

"...Yes. Yes, we are."

 

 

And just like that, Sanha had fully abandoned the textbook he was reading and they had a second round.

 

And another one, followed by another one and another one.

**Author's Note:**

> sam i swear i'm not trying to kill you


End file.
